The Biggest Race of the Year!
by FanFictionBoy
Summary: Alex is in to Nascar racing but no one is interested in it as much, but when a race attacks the whole stadium after losing a race it's up to the spies to stop him. My first FF! Chapter 6 up No longer Hiatus, FINISHED
1. The First Race!

I'm going to try and give FanFiction writing a start with this, this is my first FF no flames please. I do not own Totally Spies, I do own my Villian OC.

Chapter 1: The Race!

Indy 500 Race Track 2:41 P.M.

"It's the final Lap," the announcer called from his chair in front of the race track. "In first place is Rick Tompson, and in Second is Erol!" they both yelled in glee.

Erol was catching up on the race track, he was getting closer and closer to Rick, then they were next to each other.

"Its the final stretch who is going to win this one," asked the other announcer next to the real announcer. "I don't know Mike, but someone will!" said the real Announcer.

Rick turnes into Erol and Erol swerved into the side of the road so Rick got First place, then everyone else drove by."NOOOOOO," Erol screamed and hit his head on the wheel.

"Ouch looks like thats the end of Erols career, last place what a bummer," said Mike. "His career hasn't ended yet Mike," said the other announcer. "Maybe not Fred," said Mike.

Erol drove of in anger. "I'll show you all," he said and started driving of until he stopped, got out of his race car, and attcked everyone with a laser gun.

Everyone ran, several people got hurt and he drove off. "Thats definitely the end of his career," siad Fred.

Sam, Clover, and Alex were on their way to school today. "Mandy has been gone for a while," said Clover. "I'm glad, she went to see the big race at Indianaopolis," said Alex.

"Racing isn't my tastes," said Clover. "Yeah, so many laps, and nothing good happens,you fall asleep by then," said Sam, she was also glad Mandy was gone.

"I for one love Nascar, they are crazy, the crashes are great," said Alex. "Don't you know how people get killed in thos things," said Sam as they walked to school.

"The bell is about to ring, we better get to class, oh and by the way Alex, the only good thing about these events are the cute boys!" said Clover.

The bell rang and they went to geography class. "Class, I have bad news, while Mandy was at Indianaopolis, she was shot by a bad racer!" said Mr Scrich.

"What!" everyone screamed, they were murmuring things as the teachers explains.

"Erol got last place and got mad and took out a weapon on all the people and he attacked them, and drove off, no one knows where he went," said Mr. Scrich. "Lets get started then Class."

How was that, please RR! No Flames!


	2. On the Road

I do not own Totally Spies, I do own my Villian OC. Heres chapter 2!

Chapter 2: On the Road 

"I wonder if alot of other people were attacked," said Alex. "Who could do something because of losing such a fast event."

"Alex, number 1, whats up with the gun, and the attack, thats definitely something that will never happen, 2, why do you like Nascar?" asked Clover.

"It's a great sport! I pretty much like them all!" yelled Alex. "Is there a problem? "No, sorry, but we must ask Mandy whats going on, and get to WOOHP to stop Erol!" said Sam.

"We got to wait until class is over, plus I want to partner up with David for the science project," said Clover. "How could you think of David at a time like this?" asked Alex. Clover already asked David as fast as she asked the question.

"AHHHH, he said yes! you to can work together, I got David!" screamed Clover! "Whatev," Sam and Alex couldn't finish until the Teacher came in. "Qiete! I bet you chose partners by now, but, class dismised, see you next week," he said and ran off.

The girls couldn't get out of their seats before they were WOOHPed by Jerry. AHHHHH they screamed as they fell through the tube to their so called boss.

When they hit Jerry's office he greeted them with a "hello"

"Ladies, I already heard about the Nascar problem, I am going to quickely give you your gadgets by hand! The Jetpack Backpacks, the cable Bungee Belts, the Laser Lipsticks, Kirt (How do you spell that:)/) and the all new Magnet boots to walk on metal for stealth and scanner watches!" I will send you to the hospital in Indianaopolis to interview a few of the hurt people! Get to it ladies!"

"WHA-" is all they could say before Jerry gave them the gadgets and WOOHPed them into Kirt, who can now fly!

"I'm loving Kirt! He can fly, and we are already in Indiana!" Sam said with glee.

"We are there now, I say we go to Rick first who was shot, then Mandy, then we will quickely scan the track to see where he went," said Alex.

Everyone agreed as they landed and ran into the hospital. Rick was on the Last floor, and so was Mandy. They found Rick in bed eating a sandwhich.

"So your Rick that one First place right?" asked Alex. "Yes, I won because Erol turned off of the track and won fourth place, then he came out with a upgraded Assault Laser 180 and attacked and shot me, and a gril in the croud, then drove north towards the bigger city.

"Well, we only had to ask one question and he gave it to us all," said Clover Happily. "But now we got to see Mandy faster now," she said with a grimace. Everyone sweatdropped.

They went to see Mandy down the Hall, and found out she was released while they were with Rick, so they got enough info, cheered and went to the Track to see the damage. Erol drove through a stadium corridor and drove north to what looked like a even bigger city. They scanned the rode and headed in that direction.

Thats all for now, the good stuff is on the way!


	3. Abandoned and the search

I do not own Totally Spies, I do own my Villian OC. I also, made up the city! Heres 3

Chapter 3 Abandoned

The girls drove with Kirt from the path where Erol escaped and headed in that direction, They soon drove up to a bigger city named BlueSky City, which was very big.

"I think we should fly around on our Jetpack Backpacks, and find the race car he drove off with," said Sam, but Alex thought diffrently. "What if he replaced it in case someone came after him, he must have a garage to put his vehicle in, all Nascar drivers pretty much..." Alex tryed to say before Clover said: "Alright we get it, lets just follow Sams plans first ok"

They split up into three parts, Alex got downtown, Sam got the Suberbs, and Clover gets the Skyscrapers, they all searched for anything wierd or diffrent like the alwayes do, they were wearing thier spy suits.

Alex didn't see anything within downtown, it would be to dangerous for a villian to walts into a big city without someone noticing and getting them put in Jail, but Alex saw a old, destroyed, abandoned Hotel near the end of the city, that would be a perfect hiding spot, plus is had a few garages for car handling during your visit, Alex swooped back to tell her friends

Sam saw a house with no car, but the lights were on, when she saw the back of the house she notices a huge forest like backyard which was a good place to hide a car, and it went for miles, all three girls were fustrated that they have to find the badguy first, then they get to start the action, all they were trying to do. Sam thought it was perfect and went to tell the others

Clover found a Skyscraper that was closed, but the doors were wide open for anyone to walk in, that gave her a hint that Erol may have broken into the building and hid his car on a suberbian street just to trick someone, but it wasn't working, all three girls met at a nearby beach to tell each other what they found.

"Ok, I found a house with no one there, but all the lights were on, and the backyard had a forest perfect for hiding a car, and a group of people who were fugitives, we should check their," said Sam with excitement. "Well thats a good spot but I found something even better!" said Clover

"I found a skyscraper that was closed completely, but the doors and windows were all open, and there is at least thirty floors in that building, he could of drove his car right into the building and parked it on floor 20 for all we know," said Clover, everyone Sweatdropped. "I found a place to, and it is good to," said Alex.

"It was a old, abandoned Hotel, it had five garages, and it was desroyed, he could be planning to go somewhere else form there!" Alex said. "Here we go with the garage theory, ok tomarrow we will search some of our spots, and find Erol," said Clover. "For now lets go home and go to bed!"

"We better return Kirt we are all set for now, lets go home with our Jetbacks instead," said Sam. "Then lets hurry up then," Yelled Alex, and they flew home.

"I bet Nascar is on," said Alex when they finally got home from the boring mission. "NOOO! We are not watching that Alex," yelled Sam. Alex started giggling and said: "AHAHA! I was just fooling, Everyone knows it's not on today."

"Yeah, well we can watch a Soap Opera, I bet our favorite one is on right now," said Sam. Clover flipped through the channels and found the one she was looking for, and they watched it.

Thats short. but thats all for now, RR please


	4. Wheres Erol

I do not own Totally Spies, I do own my Villian OC. I also, made up the city! Heres 4, I hope its better! I own Alexs Cousin, (Read and find out.)

Chapter 4 Wheres Erol 

The next day the Spies had a normal day of school, Mandy came back and got alot of attention with all the guys asking to help her with her books and stuff. Clover was angery as heck, she couldn't take it!

"Mandy, got everyone to like her! whats wrong with me?" asked Clover. "Your not hurt enough to need help, and when they notice, your in the zone," said Alex. They stared at her and sweatdropped.

"Shes right though, Mandy literally needs help and they come to her!" said Sam. "You would have to be the same, plus they think shes..." Sam was saying when Clover ran away." I don't think she wanted to here the rest of the sentence.

"After school we will go to Jerry and tell him what we know, then we will search our three spots for Erol, track him down, and put him in Jail before he plans to strike at the next Nascar race," said Alex.

"Alex, school just ended, and we are already at the building," said a surprised Clover. "It did, but I thought... oops!" said Alex and blushed, they all sweat dropped.

"We know that WOOHP doesn't just open its front door and let whoever get in, so we will walk up the side of the building with our boots, lets hurry to," said Sam. They started to walk to the top of the building where two security robots (My idea for this story and future stories) stood to let spies in. "Hello spies, we need ID to let you in, things have changed alot after..." said the First Robot. They showed him the cards.

"Well you Spies remind me of an old Mission in the atlantic ocean, a bunch of teenagers built an underwater fort and shot torpedos at nearby islands and boats, what a mission, all I had was my arm laser and a Crowbar, man those girls were tough but I..." said the Robot when the other Robot suddenly but in.

"Sir I heard you were scared and the girls kicked you butt, then put you in a missile heading for the Bahamas, I heard you blew up when you hit a rock halfway there," said the other Robot Guard. "You were scared to even go on that mission, you hid in the bathroom and said you had gas, which was not true!" said the First Bot.

They fought and fought until the girls had enough and said "Thanks" and went inside to talk with Jerry. "Hello ladies," said. He says that everytime. "Hi Jer, did you get the tire tracks we scanned with our watches," asks Sam. "I did, and they were headed the BlueSky, what a wierd name," answered Jerry.

"We found three spots where he might be hiding, a house with a forest behind it, a Sky Scraper, and a abandoned Hotel at the end of town," said Clover. "The Hotel had a garage," said Alex, the others sweatdropped.

"Well I say you should check out those three areas and find Erol Before he does something Crazy in the next Race Tomarrow, I'll give you a jet, it's upi tto you to make sure that Nascar racing doesn't end and all those men keep racing.

"Nascar will end? WHAT,that was the only thing my cousin liked before she moved, we would always watch it, we liked it, then she moved away!" yelled Alex. "Thats why I love Nascar, I watch it because..." "You miss you cousin," said Sam. "That explains alot, sorry for being backstabbers about it," said Clover.

"Thanks, so are we going or not,"asked Alex. They got in the jet and went off to BlueSky City. "Alex, what was your cousins name," asked Clover. "I mean if you don't want to tell..." "Her name was Maria, we were cousins and we both loved the same stuff and saw each other alot, we aspecial loved Nascar, Maria loved it, she showed me a race and I loved it just as much as she did, we watched all the races and talked about them and the crashes, then she moved away to some other part of the country, when we moved I couldn't call her, she couldn't call me, never heard from her again." said Alex.

"I'm sorry," said Clover. They hugged her again and then they Skydivedthe Sam spot: The House with the forest behind it. "Well hes definitely not in the house I sneaked inside and there was no one there," said Sam. "But the forest may be a good place to look he could of drove the car in and hid in a abandoned house to think of a plan."

"I don't think he is that crazy, lets fly over it with our backpacks to see if we see anything diffrent," said Alex. They Launched into the air and flew into the forest to search, surprisingly there was a house in the middle of the forest, they landed to see if he was inside, but no one was there.

"This would be the best spot, he's not in the house, or in this forest," said Clover. Then they heard a low growl, and a loud howl from behind the house. They looked and saw 5 coyotes behind it, then they ran for it with the wolfs chasing them.

"Wait, I'll cut them off by cutting a tree down with the laser lipstick," said Sam. She took hers out and quickely cut the tree carefully and quickely and it fell right in front of the coyotes they howled and screeched as the spies ran away, hearts pumping.

Thats all, I'm not good with dramatic scenes, please read and review, plus I need tips on scenes like that! THANKS!


	5. 5th Chapter! Real Title inside!

I do not own Totally Spies, I do own my Villian OC. I also, made up the city! Heres 4, I hope its better! I own Alexs Cousin, Read and find out.

Chapter 5! finally, thanks for the great reviews, this one may be quite long!

Chapter 5 His Plan! 

So our Spies left off looking in Sams spot and wound up being chased by Coyotes, and we learned the truth, now lets see how Clover and Alex's spots work out in the mission.

The spies ejected out of the plane and started to parachute down until Alex's parachute ripped she fell on Sams, they started to fall, then Clover next. The three of them got themselves untangled and quickely used the boots to attach to the side of the building before they fell all the way. They started to walk down.

"Next time, I'm going to pass on the parachutes if it is stained," said Alex, as she held the parachute where the rip was. They sweatdropped. "Well your lucky! If I broke a nail or died and ripped my cloths you'd be dead before you hit the ground," said Clover.

"Your lucky we didn't break a bone," said Sam. "Now lets get to the bottom and see if he hid in this Building," Sam said when they reached the bottom. Clover was right, it was closed but the door was open.

"I saw a few lights on while we fell, I bet thats where this freak is, and we will bag him right now!" said Clover. She kicked open the door and ran to the elevator and started to go up. The line was so old it started to break and it fell.

They all screamed and used the jetpacks to get to the top of the elevator and open the shaft, and flew up to the floor where the lights were on, but another elevator was coming down on them.

"Who puts a second elevator in a scyscraper," asked Alex, they flew down as fast as they could so they wouldn't get squashed. "Well I don't know but follow me," said Sam.

She flew by several pipes and found a shaft near the end of the wall that would take them back to the first floor.

They almost got squashed and flew through the shaft and they landed on top of each other.

The Spies looked to see who was coming out of the elevator, the elevator squished the broken one enough for who ever was in there to get out. When they came out they were in shock, there were a few business men they were to in shock.

"Did you do this?" asked the first man. "The rope snapped probably while we were going up, we were on the case against Erol, so we thought he would be here," said Sam

"He's not here and we are sorry about the elavator," said Alex.

"Since the place was closed and the door was open I thought that he may be here, I didn't know it was a late meeting of the people, but we got to go, Erol is going to strike soon," said Clover. They flew out the window as fast as they could to go to Alex's spot.

"What are we going to do," asked the second man. They all sighed and called a electical company to tell what happened. Our spies landed near the abandoned hotel where Alex thought he'd be.

"First lets check if the formula 1 race car is in one of the garages. There were three garages Alex checked the first one, Nothing, Second, Nothing, Third Alex gasped.

"There it is, the formula race car, we got him, now lets be careful, we don't want to surprise him, we want to bag him right off the bat," said Alex.

"Alright girls lets take him down," said Sam. They ran and turned right and then turned through the first corridor then all of a sudden they fell through a hole in the rug, and fell into a net where they saw the creepiest thing.

There was a huge bowl underground that was full of fire oil and coal, Erol must of known that they were spying and prepared for it, a black figure came and tied them over the 100 ft bowl and held the lever.

"Well, Well, Well, It's those Spies I saw flying all over the city, don't think I didn't notice you, I heard all of your talking and planning, I have already won, now I plan to lay a bunch of gas on the track with a few henchman, and ignore it, that Chad racer won't stand a chance, on the last lap, a missle will hit the gas, and it will all burn when I drive by on the last lap no one will be able to cross and I will win the championship, and my career will never, end!" Erol yelled and laughed, he started to lower them toward the fire.

"You will burn here just like on the track," said Erol loudly. "But you will end Nascar!" Alex yelled. "You definetely won't get away with this, I won't let you." "Oh well, I only want the money and the last Nascar trophy, you lost now, since you, girl, are a backtalker, you will go first, have a burnt day," Erol said at the top of his lungs.

Erol made Alex drop at a slow speed, he wanted it to be as painful as possible, and Alex dropped her gadgets in the fire. "We got to get her, she will burn up pretty bad, quick Clover, I'll cut your rope with the lipstick and you grab the rail, HOLD ON, ALEX!" yelled Sam. Erol already left and drove to the stadium at high speed. Back at Indianaopolis.

Sam cut Clover's rope and Clover grabbed the rail and climbed up, Sam broke her rope and Clover grabbed her hand. Sam threw down the bungee belt and Alex caught it then Clover pulled them up. "Lets get Erol!" said Alex! They ran for the exit.

That was a long one. Sorry I posted late, saw the Red Sox Championship Trophy, here it is R&R!


	6. The Wild Goose Chase

I do not own Totally Spies, I do own my Villian OC. I also, made up the city! Heres 5, I hope its better! My OC is Alex's Cousin, Read and find out.

Chapter 6! Once again thanks Mat for the Reviews, and everyone else. I got alot of other stories in the future!

Chapter 6: A Wild Goose Chase! 

The Girls rushed into Kirtt and told it to turn into F1 Race car so they can chase Erol who was on the highway, plus they could descise as a racer and stop Erol from greacing up the track. Alex drove and sped on the highway straight towards the stadium in Indianaopolis Erol's plan was going to start.

"Alex, when we get there, you will race and try to stop Erol how ever you can or win the race, while we stop the henchmen from dumping the gasoline, then we will get WOOHP to destroy the missle, and you confront Erol," Sam said to Alex. "I am not going to fail, he is going down," Alex yelled and drove faster getting closer to Erol.

They drove closer and closer, until Erol hit the brakes and slammed into them, both F1 race cars started to spin out until they went to a complete stop and almost hit the other cars, then started to race off. Alex lost him and quickely drove to the stadium. Then Erol reappaered and tried to ram into them and hit them. They almost went right over the guard rail and would drive off the bridge. Then he drove from behind and started shooting rockets at them, most other cars got out of the chase and drove as fast as they could.

AHHHHHH is all you can here from the girls as they swerved out of the way of every single shot and got to the stadium. Erol acted normal got to the line up and so did Alex. They would finish each other off when the race started.

"Welcome to the start off the finals of the Nascar races, as Fred the Announcer I will make your racing excitement easier as I tell you what is going on if you can't see what is going on! Today this race begins, but not talking much, just the action, I don't get paid enough!" yelled Fred in the microphone.

Everyone laughed and watch as the race startes

On your Mark...

Get Set...

GO!

Meanwhile outside the empty parking lot is the Henchman preparing the gasoline, Sam and Clover come behind them and knock them out, the last few run for the track, the spies run behind them and get them, but the gasoline gets to the track and spills on the right spot at the right time.

Meanwhile it's the last lap and Erol is closing in past the gasoline he's almost there and Alex is right behind him, Erol starts to drive over the gasoline, but starts to slip and rolls over, over the gas, The audience and the announcers are star struck!

"Oh my, there seems to be a desturbance on the track, someone was dumb enough to lay slippery oil on the track, Erols started to slip and roll!" Fred announced.

Erol finally stops rolling and and is upside down in the oil, the missile would soon be coming.

Alex, dispite her and Erols diffrences got out and ran on the oil to help Erol. "Erol you got to climb out, the cars burning up and... before she could finish Sam ran in,  
"ALEX THE MISSILES COMING!" she screamed.

"Hurry, unbuckle yourself and get out!" she said, "Grab my hand!" I can't, I'm stuck, this is impossible, you win, I wasn't good enough, I'm worse than you think I'm bad, I thought all this would work, and make me better, it only made me worse, it was ment to happen, my career is over." he said, calmly.

"What are you talking about, get out the missile is coming, WOOHP didn't stop it, thats a first, come on," Alex yelled trying to reach him. "I'm done, we will meet again and this rivalry will get worse, goodbye," he said.

"ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXX HELLO THE MISSILE," Sam an Clover yelled, she just realized the missile was coming, the crowd was screaming everyone gasping, but Erol was dead quiet like he knew something, but everyone was watching, she was sitting there with the racing suit, then a WOOHP agent came in and grabbed her.

Then before every person there, there was a big explosion, everything blew up the Race Car, everything, the crumbles of the car were left, and fire all where the gas was.

The WOOHP agents were arresting the henchman, and Jerry came to the girls who were congratulating each other, well done you stopped Erol!" Jerry said, "Nice job."

"But Erols gone, isn't he, can't you do something?" asked Alex. "We'll see, and what you... tried to do was brave, but dimwitted," Jerry said. "I know," said Alex and everyone saw it," said Alex. They laughed.

Later at the Villa...

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam. "We could go to the mall, see a movie, or go out," said Alex. "I think we should watch that whiled race last night," said Clover. "Really? You want to, we can watch the race and the bad ending part," said Alex, so they stayed and watched that big race.

WOOHP HEADQUARTERS:

WOOHP found remains of Erol and used the technology they had to repair him, he was more robotic, and thats, that, but more will, come Erol is alive and will return badder than you ever seen, he will be much diffrent just like he said.

Thats the end of my first FF, please RandR anyway you like, sorry for the short chapters, this was my first, see ya later. FFBoy


End file.
